dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana
Hana is a character from Fire Emblem Fates, and the best friend and retainer of Princess Sakura of Hoshido. She is an onna-bugeisha who wields the katana. Appearance Hana wears a pink kimono-like garment that is cut off at the thighs to allow for more mobility. She has long, chestnut-brown hair tied behind her head with a headband. She has a white metal breastplate, and wears sandals. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Steel katana Abilities *Skilled swordswoman *'Astra' *'Seal Strength' *'Savage Blow '- Damages all foes around her after combat she initiates. *'Duelist's Blow' *Skilled at hand-to-hand combat Personality Depicted as the stereotypical tomboy, Hana has a terrible sense of self-restraint. This is evidenced through her first appearance on the Hoshido route, where she is observed to argue heatedly with Subaki over who "Sakura's best subordinate" is. Hana cares a great deal about Sakura, even holding some resentment for the Avatar because their kidnapping caused a great deal of sadness to Sakura. However, she later apologizes to them because it was not by their choice that they were kidnapped.Though a tomboy, Hana still loves cute and girly things, which can be seen in her supports with Hayato. When he receives a bunch of childish and girly gifts from his caretakers in the Wind Tribe, Hana gladly offers to take them off his hands. Although Hana is considered to be one of the best samurai in all of Hoshido, she does not boast about it; instead, she ensures that she never misses a single day of training. As shown in her supports, she takes training extremely seriously up to breaking point and near-obsession as her supports with Kaze shows her trying to carry a huge supply of vegetables across a wide open field, her supports with Kaden demonstrates her near-obsessive nature towards training and her supports with Effie has her attempting (but miserably failing) to adapt to the latter's training regime to match Effie's unnatural strength. This is due at least in part due to the fact that though she is a retainer to Sakura, she is also a noblewoman in her own right, descended in a long line of samurai who have served the Hoshidan royal family. Hana is also known to have a very odd sense of taste; in her C support with Saizo, he gives her a manjuu, which according to Saizo are meant not to taste particularly nice, and Hana comments on how great it tastes, much to Saizo's confusion. Despite being injured, Hana will still attack foes with the same ferocity in order to protect her liege. Pre-Clash Biography Best friends with Sakura ever since childhood, Hana acts as one of her personal bodyguards. Hana is also a distant relative of the Hoshido royal family, fathered by a renowned samurai who once served King Sumeragi with the utmost loyalty. His loyalty never wavered even when faced with death, a fact that serves as a source of inspiration for Hana to follow in his footsteps. Hana spent much of her younger years undergoing a strict training regimen, one that primarily revolves around her sneakily taking part in soldier practice sessions and practicing on her own in open fields. Hana's attention to her training is recognised by Sakura, who remarks that she is far more devoted and disciplined than most enlisted soldiers are. Even before becoming Sakura's retainer, Hana often took it upon herself to protect her, a fact that saw her sustaining injuries regularly. The strong bond of friendship shared between Hana and Sakura is what eventually motivated Sakura into naming Hana as one of her retainers with no hesitation, even in the face of opposition by ministers who belittled her friend. Notable Actions Nirn Hana and Sakura are brought into the clash by Sans, but are accidentally taken to the Imperial City rather than Helgen, where Undyne and Alphys were. She subsequently aided Sarah Gray in subduing the Rainbow Raider. Hana helps escort willful workers back to Sans at McDrago's. After the facility is built, it is soon under attack by Nohrian soldiers; a group of Mercenaries and a General. Hana fights the Mercenaries while Sans duels the General. Later, Hana helps to slay Alduin at Sovngarde, crippling him while he was on the ground by tearing at his tendons with a Wyrmslayer. Relationships Sakura Sakura is Hana's liege and best friend since childhood. Hana would die to protect her liege, though Corrin insists that taking away such a friend from Sakura would plunge the princess into despair. Sans Hana and Sans are on good terms; Sans has treated Sakura well, so Hana respects him. Sarah Gray Hana is intrigued by Sarah's odd weaponry, and impressed by her efficiency in fighting. Trivia *Her name comes from hana (花), which is Japanese for flower. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Onna-bugeisha Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Hoshidans Category:Japanese Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Samurai Category:Swordsmen Category:EropsToad Category:Newcomers Category:Dragonslayers